


i'm see through

by sultrygoblin



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - request - the only one who hadn’t figured it out was you
Relationships: Donny Donowitz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	i'm see through

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello! Are you still taking requests for donny from ig? If so, can you write something extra fluffy?" - Donny and I? It's all tension. At least, that's what I thought. Shit like this is hard when there's two smart mouths.  
> I hope this scratched your itch. I figured donny needs an equally mouthy lady so there is a lot of back and forth before the action, it gets there so don’t freak. First person. Everyone’s small compared to Donny so this works for that but I think it’s more fun if you picture her like tiny, I don’t know why, it’s just even better.

You tried to sit up but no matter what you like to think, Donny’s got more than a few inches and pounds on you. After the first dozen attempts you were forced to accept that your attempts were fruitless. Whether you liked it or not you would be spooning with Donny for the foreseeable future. That of course meant you had to spend the next period you waswere awake thinking of all the ways you’d poke and prod him about this tomorrow. It was just like school. Donny’s the biggest, he’s the toughest, and if you wanted anyone to respect you when you got what you got between your legs it meant a lot of your free time was spent squaring up to the Bear Jew. Unfortunately, when you look the way he does and you’re a stubborn bitch like you are it can lead to some tense -and heady- situations. Which means you can’t think about his arm around you and how nice it feels to be held by him. Or how warm his breath is on the back of your neck. Or somehow he smells amazing. That last one might be more of an immunity to body odor at this point, but it still proved a problem. You did not come to another country, surround yourself with a bunch of men, and do some very questionable – and every unladylike- things under the label of special ops, to end up being like every other girl back in your little po’dunk town. You will not melt just because a boy smiles at you. But what a smile…

“How long you gonna pretend to be asleep?” it’s a grumble for a second you’re pretty sure you imagined it, but it comes with the flexing of fingers near your rib cage.

Your breath stutters and you really hope he’s too tired to notice, “You weren’t the one pretending,” hoping he’ll take your quiet voice as whispering and not the truth.

But Donny is unbearable perceptive when it comes women, no matter how much you try to tell him he isn’t just so he won’t read you like a book, “Oh shit,” he’s a stupid, dumb boy who turns you into a girly-girl and you’ve been eating up every moment of it, “Lieutenant was fucking right.”

“You do not talk about this shit,” you don’t know why that mattered so much but on your last attempt to sit up you managed.

And there was that smile, his hand sliding down your side, his arm along your stomach, you shiver. In that second you lose all ability to be whoever you are out there. He’s got this look in his eye and you just feel like one of those women in the dirty books your sister hid in the back of her closet.

“Not the Lieutenant. But everyone else has tossed in a thought or two,” raising his brow, a smirk starting to twist those unreasonable pillowy lips, “There’s 8 of us and one of you. And You know you’re not stupid.”

“That’s almost nice,” they’re just words because his arms are still around you, too cocky to do more than prop his head up to look at you. You’m way too aware of your hands.

“You ever been alone with a guy before?” he seems so sure.

“Of course I-”

“One you weren’t gonna kill?” He seems so sure because he is.

“Is this some bullshit you all came up with? Some bet or just some fucked up practical joke?”

Because Donny’s gorgeous. His hair always manages to fall in just the right way and he’s got these eyes, eyes that are so dark now they’re almost black, “Only person talking bullshit here is you, doll.”

“The fuck is this Donowitz?”

He pushes lightly against your torso, he’s polite but it isn’t a question. You take your place back on the dingy bed, this time on your back, and he’s hovering over you. You’re trying not to think about how close he is, how you can feel his breath on your skin. Because it’s gonna happen, this isn’t a practice run, and this isn’t a mission. This is real, and it’s about to happen and-

“If you’re gonna do this, you’re gonna do this,” holding your breath as you managed to drag your eyes back up to his, “You’m no back alley Sally-”

“Back alley Sally?” he laughs, you push his shoulder hard, it’s easy.

You don’t have to think about it, “It’s what your Poppy calls ladies of the night.”

“I’m pretty sure hookers don’t let ya kiss ‘em on the mouth. But that’s just word of mouth,” you quirk your brow at him, “Now who’s fucking around?”

“I’m just trying to figure out if I like you or if it’s tension,” you’re no where near as confident as you seem. Your words are slipping out and the room is lit by the moon just enough.

“Oh it’s definitely tension,” you can feel his hand cage your entire rib cage, he’s so warm and it sends shocks through your entire body in a very new way, “But you’d say those two things aren’t mutually exclusive,” it’s a new tactic he’s found, shooting your words right back at you.

It works though. You’re the only one it seemed that had decided this was an either or situation, “That’s a dirty trick, Donowitz.”

“Look, doll, you gonna let you kiss you or what?” it’d never occurred to you he was waiting which seemed to answer your own question of what the fuck was going on here, “You’ve been wanting to do it basically since You met you. This wasn’t a coincidence ya-”

You never thought you’d be the one to kiss Donny. You’d never really seriously entertained the thought of kissing him at all, if only to deny him a sort of satisfaction. Which is the logic of a crazy woman, you realize that. But every time your mind had wandered off to that place, it was always him kissing you. Donny was a man’s man, who took what he wanted, but you don’t think he would’ve wanted this any other way. He seemed ready to catch your attacking body, throwing himself backwards as you pressed onward. His hand doesn’t move but the other moves to grip the back of your neck, caging it much as he did your ribs. It spurned you on, tugging at his bottom lip. The arm keeping you upright is starting to shake and soon You’ll have to drop yourself onto the very muscled plains of his torso. And once you do, you don’t know if you’d be able to stop yourself.

“Fuck, I want to,” but Donny can, “You have no fucking idea, doll,” his lips tremble against yours and you know what he means, because it’s all you want now, “Not like this though. You deserve better.”

“So, you’re gonna do this?” pressing forward softly and easing yourself down beside him.

“Much as you’re gonna hate you sayin’ it, pretty sure that makes ya your girl now.”

He was vastly too amused by your annoyed groan.


End file.
